True love
by Animepewds
Summary: Just a peek into the lives of Yoshiki and Ayumi as they grow closer to each other with every chapter. Drabbles will vary from fluffy, to down right lemon! (A T-rated lemon, of course.) Chapters will follow the plot of songs.
1. Suki Daisuki

**YOSHIKI POV**

"Do it!"

"Yeah, just go on!"

"Don't be a baby"

"Un~Ga"

"Quit screwing around and start!"

_Aimai san senchi sorya punitte koto kai, cho~!_

_rappingu ga seifuku... da~~furitte kotan.._

"What in the world?" I asked, looking around for the source of the music.

Seiko: "Oops, sorry, that was my phone!" She apologized, turning off her ringer.

Morshige: "Nice ringtone." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Seiko: "I know right! And the perfect timing to create an anime reference! " She exclaimed excitedly, Morshige sweat dropping at how she failed to recognize his sarcasm.

Ayumi: "Sooo, are you gonna sing or not?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Satoshi: "Yeah bro! A bet's a bet!" He shouted while encouragingly patting me on the back.

I sigh as I dragged my feet towards the stage. A few days prior, Morshige, Satoshi, and I had betted that whoever got lower than a B on our math test had to be punished. I had studied exponentially, only to get a B-. The punishment was that the loser had to confess to their crush. I cried, pleaded, and begged them not to make me do the bet, which ended up with me having to sing a love song. The girls were told I was forced to sing an embarrassing song, while Morshige and Satoshi snickered behind my back as I walked onto the stage. I took deep breaths, constantly telling myself that there was no way that Shinozaki would know that I loved her. The ironic thing, was that the same karaoke place we stood in was the same place Shinozaki had harshly rejected me taking her to, a year ago.

'She likes Satoshi' I reminded myself as I turned on the machine and clicked the 'love songs' category list.

Scrolling down, I found a song that was in English and didn't seem too bad. _The way_ by Ariana Grande was the song I was about to click, when I felt something wet and hard hit the back of my neck, making me flinch. I turned around to see that Seiko was snickering, plopping an ice cube in her mouth. I glared at her and quickly turned back around. To my horror, a song was already chosen. I hoped that I hadn't clicked the wrong song by accident. Waiting for the sound of snapping, I instead heard some kind of techno piano music. I looked at the large flat screen tv on wall, and In big bold letters surrounded by hearts showed the song _Su-su-su-Suki Daisuki_

'Ughn, not this song! And it's in Japanese!? Great!' I complained mentally, blushing since the song was really fluffy and embarrassing.

I took two breaths as I saw the lyrics slide across the screen, preparing to sing.

(**Japanese** and _**English**_)

Me: "**Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii? **

_**Hey hey hey heey, hey, can I have a minute? **_

**isogashii nara, gomen **

_**Sorry if you're in the middle of something,**_

**sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii **

_**but please, just for a little bit, **_

**o-shaberi ni tsukiatte**

_**talk with me."**_

I turned my head over to my friends, expecting to see them rolling over the floor and dying of laughter. Instead, I saw some different reactions; Satoshi and Morshige were giving me the thumbs up, Naomi and Mayu were smiling and winking at me, Seiko was making kissy faces while she pointed to her left. I then looked at Ayumi. She looked at bit surprised as she stared at me, and seemed to be...blushing!?

?: "Keep going! " I heard some guy yell from the audience. I snapped my head back at the tv, forgetting that I had to sing. I had missed a couple of lines, but it wasn't anything too serious.

Me: " **Sore na no ni baka! mitsumeraretara **

_**I'm so useless, that as soon as you stare at me,**_

**nodo ga kawaite koe denai**

_**my throat dries up and I can't speak.**_

**Puhaa...dou shiyou ano ne, jitsu wa ne... **

_**Sigh...what to do? Um hey, the truth is... **_

**DAME da, yappari kowai no**

_**Ugh I can't do it! I'm too afraid!"**_

My face heats up intensely as I glace at the upcoming lyrics. I force my self to keep staring at the monitor to prevent my gaze to shift towards Ayumi. It seemed to work, until the scream of a girl made me turn my head to the right to see what happened. Seiko was groping Ayumi from behind, nearly causing blood to trickle down my nose as I watched the two.

Ayumi then managed to wrangle out of the hold of Seiko and turned her attention back on me, looking me straight in the eyes. I gulped as I sang the text.

Me: "**Kimochi tsutaetai yo anata ni **

_**I want to convey my feelings to you. **_

**Kono kimochi doushite kurushii no**

_**Why are these feelings of mine so difficult?"**_

Two visable red circles appeared on Ayumi's face as we kept staring at each other. She seemed to mouth the words 'Is it true' multiple times, but with sweat beating off my forehead and into my eyes, I could've been seeing things.

Me: "**Ano ne atashi anata no koto, ano ne... **

_**Um hey, I, li-... Um hey, I, li-... I, li-...**_

**su, su, su su, su su, su...su su su su su, su, su**

_**I li-, li-, li-, li-, li-, li-, li-, li-, li-, li-, li-, li-, li-, li-**_

**suu, haa...gomen, wasurete,...matte!**

_**lii-, haa... Sorry, forget about it...Ah wait!**_

**su, su, su su, su su, su...su su su su su, su, su**

**_I li-, li-, li-, li-, li-, li-, li-, li-, li-, li-, li-, li-, li-, li-_****"**

Between glancing at Ayumi and the monitor, I began studdering naturally. Looking at her for the final time, I noticed that she was no longer blushing furiously, and mouthed the words; 'What is it!?' I gulped as I prepared to sing the last line of text.

Me: " **Suki, daaisuki! ****_I like you! I like you a lot!_**" I finally let out, panting as I waited for the music to stop.

As soon as it did, every single person in the audience stood out of their seats and cheered, some even screaming for an encore. I nervously chuckled as I headed for the stairs that led off from the stage, only to be bombarded by a large group of girls.

Girl1: "Omg! Your voice is so sexy!"

Girl2: "Can I have your number!?"

Girl3: " I go to his school! His name's Kishinuma!"

Girl4: "I'm so jealous! "

Girl5: "Can you please sing SPICE by Kagamine Len!?

Girl6: "Or Shooting star technica by Luka Megurnie!?

All Girls: "YES! PLEASE!?"

?: "HE'S MINE, BACK OFF!"

All heads turned to see a short girl with dark blue hair standing with her hands on her hips. Her face flushed, she marched over to me and grabbed my wrist, leading me to an unknown destination.

Me: "Shi-shinozaki?" I muttered as she dragged me outside the karaoke building. She stopped as we entered an alley way.

Me: "Do you mind exp-" She slapped me across the face.

Me: "Ouch! What the hell was th-" She silenced me with her lips, quickly pulling away and blushing. I blushed too.

Me: "Now I'm confused." I said, rubbing the cheek where she slapped me. She giggled.

Ayumi: "The slap was for confessing to me through some Vocaloid song. The kiss was for having the courage to do it." She said as she removed my hand and kissed my cheek. I blushed even harder.

Me: "H-h-how'd you know it was for you?" I studdered.

Ayumi: "Mochida already told me what was going to happen. "

Me:"Damn him!" I yelled as I shook my fist in the air.

Ayumi: "Calm down. " She said before kissing my cheek.

As she pulled away, I pushed her against the wall and pressed my self up against her. She gasped, giving me the opportunity to push my tounge into her mouth. We stayed like that, French kissing, for a while before I pulled away. We both panted as we stared each other in the eyes.

Me: "I don't think I want to loose my innocence in an alley way, so I'll be going back inside." I joked as I left her against the wall with a confused look on her face. I only laughed when I heard her angrily shout my name into the air.

Me: "Suki, daisuki" I muttered before walking inside.


	2. SPICE (part 1)

**A/N Hey guys! In this fanfic I'll try to have as little of these as possible. The point of this fanfic is to calm the nerves of all of you waiting for my Kataomoi fanfic to be updated. It will probably be updated between Wednesday and Sunday. It's taking a long time, because I promised you guys 3,000 words, which takes quite a while to write. So please enjoy another chapter of this fanfic! **

_-Ring Ring Ring-_

Me: "Ugh" I groan as I groggily open my eyes. I try to wipe the sleep out of them as I look at my clock on my nightstand. Learning that it was 4:00 am, I let out an agitated sigh while I searched through the bed sheets to find my ringing phone. Once I found it, I answered it, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

Me: "What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

?: "What's with that tone?" A female voice replied, sounding half aroused and half upset.

Me: "I'll say this again Nakashima. What-do-you-want?" I said, emphasizing each word in my question.

Naomi: "Where were you yesterday, and who with?" She asked, all arousal gone from her voice as she spoke a bit louder.

Me: "Nakashima, I told you already. It was a one night stand. A way for me to forget my problems. We aren't in a relationship." I finished, sighing.

Naomi: "How could you!? You told me I'm your one and only! You even made me break up with Seiko so I could have s*x with you!" She yelled, sounding as if she was about to cry.

Me: "That was just something I said to trap you. A ploy in the game. It's not my fault you fell for me and broke up with Shinohara, when I specifically said 'No strings attached. I simply enjoy doing it with someone, you know?

Naomi: "But Yosh-

Me: "Goodbye Nakashima." I calmly replied, hanging up and dropping my phone next to me on the bed. I grabbed my temples and rubbed them.

Me: "Jeez, girls never friging listen! That has to be the fourth one to think that we were dating. I don't mean to hurt them, besides, I told Nakashima that I didn't want a relationship." I said to myself, looking at my night stand and grabbing a photo.

Me: "Shinozaki." I whispered through my lips, looking at the graduation photo from highschool in my hands.

She stood right next to me, blushing and smiling. 'But she's dating Satoshi now' My conscience told me, causing me to fling the photo half way across the room in anger. I then grabbed my phone and called the first person on my speed dial.

?: "Hello?"

Me: "Azusa, can I come over now?" I asked desperately.

Azusa: "You do know that our classes start at 8:00, right?" I sighed in frustration.

Me: "I don't give a damn about college right now!" I yell through the phone.

Azusa: "Need to forget? "

Me: "Why else would I f***ing be calling you right now!" I screamed. There was a long pause and then a giggle.

Azusa: "Fine. I'll be waiting, Yoshi." I quickly hung up, spitting at that stupid nick name she gave me.

I pulled a shirt over my head and slipped a pair of timberlins on my feet. Since I slept in my jeans, I just put a coat over myself to protect me from the chilly december air before leaving my apartment. Locking the door behind me, I pulled out my watch to check the time, and was satisfied with it being 4:46. Pulling my scarf out of my pocket and wrapping it around my neck, I headed down the stairs leading to the streets.

I walked aimlessly down the sidewalk, watching all the stores that I passed. They all had green and red lights hung up in the windows, considering Christmas was just a week away. I sighed as I realized that I'd be spending another Christmas alone, loathing to myself and envying my best friend for stealing the love of my life. Maybe I'll go to Azusa's house this Christmas? No, she'll get the wrong idea, and the fact that I keep calling her to help me forget doesn't help things. Maybe I'll pick up some random chicks from a club? No, No. The last time I did that, my room ending up smelling like bear and piss. Maybe I'll call Miki and see how's she's been lately?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone.

Me: "Watch it, a**hole!"

?: "Nice to see you too, Kishinuma." My eyes winded in shock as I looked before me to see blue hair and soft lips.

Me: "Sh-Shinozaki? I'm so sorr-

Ayumi: "No need to apologise. I get like that sometimes too." She replied, giggling. I felt my face heat up as she laughed, showing all of her white teeth.

Me: "W-what are yah doing up so early? Don't your classes start at 7?" I ask, watching my breath appear before me in the freezing atmosphere.

Ayumi: "Oh, I'm just doing some Christmas shopping for the party. Besides, my classes start at 9 today. What are you doing out?" She asked me.

Me: "Oh yeah, the Christmas party that Suzumoto always has on Christmas eve, right?" I say, avoiding her previous question.

Ayumi: "Yup. Were you doing some secret shopping as well?" She asked, coming closer to my face.

Me: "Well, I-I-I" I studdered while blushing.

?: "Ayumi!" I voice in the distance called. We both turned our heads to see a boy with brown hair running towards us.

Ayumi: "Satoshi! " She exclaimed, running towards him and embracing him in a hug and kiss. I wanted to puke as they continued to swap spit, but simply let out an akward cough.

Satoshi: "Sorry." He apologized, blushing and sheepishly scratching the back of his head. I wanted to pound his stupid face in right there, but simply tightened my fists in my pockets and put on a fake smile.

Me: "No worries dude, I know how much you guys love each other." With every word, I felt as if I was being violently stabbed in the heart.

I watched them blush simultaneously and hold hands. By that point, if I didn't get out of there soon enough, the police would find the blood of Satoshi Mochida on my hands.

Me: "Well, you lovebirds have fun. I gotta go somewhere. " I say as I waved to them. As they waved and turned around, I stuck up my middle finger, directed at Satoshi.

Feeling more enraged than ever, I started to run towards the complex I visited almsot every week. Reaching a familiar door with the name 'Takai' engraved on the front, I banged on it and impatiently waited for it to open. I was about to bang it again, when it opened up to reveal Azusa in nothing but a matching black lacy bra and panty.

Azusa: "I was just getting ready." She said with half lidded eyes and a h*rny voice. She stuck her first finger inside the waistband of my pants, dragging me inside as she kicked the door close.

I waisted no time in ripping her under garments from her body, as well as kicking my shoes and jeans off my body.

Azusa: "I love you Yoshi."

Me: "Shut the f*** up and bend over!" I yelled out as I bit her shoulder harshly. I smirked as I drew blood, but frowned as she let out a moan.

Azusa: "I love it when your rough-

Me: "I said SHUT THE F*** UP!" I shouted, silencing her with my mouth. We stayed in that position while I carried her awkwardly to her bedroom.

* * *

"Great, I'll be f***ing late!" I exclaimed as I ran my hand through my hair. I had stayed too long at Azusa's place, which caused me to have to rush home and and now be running late.

I ran across campass as fast as I could to my AP calculus class. Dashing inside the classroom, I earned a disapproving look from my professser before he turned around and continued writing a problem on the board. Then the bell rang.

'Can't write me down this time, can you? B****' I mentally cursed him in my head, plopping down into my seat. I turned to get a pencil from my backpack hanging from my chair and noticed two brown eyes starting at me.

Me: "Can I help you?" I asked the girl who was watching me. She squeaked and buried her head inside her brown hair, almost making her glasses fall from her face.

Professor: "Can I help YOU, Kishinuma?" He asked as he turned away from the board.

Me: "No sir, b****" I replied, mumbling the curse so that he wouldn't hear me. He turned around and continued to write in the board. I sighed and let my eyes fall shut.


	3. SPICE (part 2)

Me: "Finally, that god forsaken class is over!" I exclaimed as I stretched my arms over my head and rose from my chair. I yawned before I headed to the library.

Walking down the hallways, I began to think of my parents. Oh wouldn't they be proud of their son. Using women's bodies as a way to forget about his highschool crush, going to the strip club every weekend, constantly being late to classes. They'd be so proud!

Reaching the library, I plopped down in my usual seat, in the far back where it was nice and quiet. I reached in my bag for my homework, but felt a familiar buzzing in my pocket. I took out my phone and read the text.

_(Satoshi) Dude! U'll never b leave what happened! - 8:25_

_(Me) Ur lucky I'm in a study. Wat?- 8:25_

_(Satoshi) Ayumi and I finally did it!- 8:26_

_(Me) it? -8:26_

_(Satoshi) U no, it. A stud like you should no wat 'it' is- 8:26_

I nearly broke my phone in two with the force I squeezed it with. My heart felt like it was set on fire, while my head beagn to pound. Never in a million years did I think that Satoshi would take away Ayumi's innocence. Knowing that it would seem strange if I didn't reply, I bit down on my shirt to prevent myself from screaming.

_(__Me) Didnt no u had the balls, man! :D- 8:28_

_(Satoshi) that took u a while to reply. U ok?-8:29_

_(Me) y wouldn't i b?-8:29_

_(Satoshi) I no u had a serious thing for Ayumi in highschool. U still do? I mean, it's not like u could do anything about it if u did. She's my girl now-8:29_

_(Me) No dude, I got over that. Anyways, librarian' s being a hag. gotta go- 8:29_

_(Satoshi) Seeya-8:30_

'THAT CHEEKY BASTARD! HE DAMN WELL KNOWS ABOUT MY FEELINGS FOR AYUMI! I BET HE'S JUSY DATING HER TO SPITE ME!'

I grabbed my hair in frustration, knowing that there was no way for me to ease my stress while I was in school.

?: "I like you!" I vaguely heard. It was soft, but still audible. I turned around to see the source of the noise, and saw the same girl that was staring at me in math class.

Me: "What?" I asked, checking out my new potential stress reliever. I had to admit, she was cute. Being the shy type she was, any guy would kill to date her. Too bad I was obsessed with one girl only.

?: "I-I-I said that I really like you. M-my name's Ooue Sayaka. B-but you can call me O-

Me: "Sayaka hmm? That's a sexy name." I said lustfully, walking closer to her and forcing her back against the wall. Her face could've made a tomato look colorless.

Me: "Are you some kind of pervert? Always staring at me in class, probably fantasizing what you'd do to me if we were ever alone." I whispered close to her ear as I trapped her against the wall with my body. I snaked my arms around her and pulled her closer. I chuckled to myself at how fast her heart was beating.

Sayaka: "N-No, I-"

Me: "As punishment, I'll take your virginity. " Her heart raced faster when I said that, to the point to where I thought she'd have a heart attack.

Me: "Unless you aren't a virign." I whispered again. I was about to push off of her when she grabbed me, keeping me close to her.

Sayaka: "N-no I am! Please, take m-me" She half yelled half whispered. I smirked.

_And so, I did. I took Sayaka Ooue's innocence away in the far end of a library. I hadn't gone as gentle as she wanted me to, and hadn't returned any of the 'I love you' s she had said to me. I almost felt bad, knowing that the shyest girl on campus just had her first time in a dusty old library with a guy who didn't return her feelings and who made it rough on her. But like I said, I ALMOST felt bad. So when I pulled out of her, (Mind you I wore protection, because I always carried some in my pocket) I didn't even look back as I walked to my next class, hearing the bell ring. I could've sworn she called my name in a confused tone, but I must've been too busy in my own thoughts to notice._

* * *

_**-The Day of the Christmas party-**_

"Ughh!" I moaned out as the last bit of energy I had was released into the female below me.

?: "Round 4?" She asked me as she pulled off my protection and reached into her draw to get another one.

Me: "If I don't stop now, I won't have enough energy to go to Suzumoto's house in an hour."

?: "Just a quick one?" She pleaded as she layed on top of me, already having a new c****m on me.

Me: "*sigh* Have you no shame? Doing such a thing with one of your past students, Yui sensei? " I joked as I snaked my arms around her, grabbing hold of her bottom.

Yui: "Not at all, Yoshiki." She laughed as she hovered over me.

Me: "Such a lewd woman." I said before I thrusted my hips upwards.

* * *

Me: "Sorry I'm late." I say as she cracked the door.

Mayu: "Oh it's ok Kishinuma. Come on in" She said ad she opened the door and moved to the side. She was wearing a Santa dress and a hat. If she wasn't so short, it would've looked a bit sl***y on her.

Morshige: "Nice to see you, Kishinuma. " He said as he walked up to me and bowed. He was dressed up as an elf.

Me: "Always the one to be formal. " I joked as I too bowed. I wore red skinny jeans, black converse and a black north face.

As I walked away from Morshige, I noticed that Shinohara was sitting in the corner of the room, next to the drink bar. (Suzumoto's rich by the way.) I felt a strong sense of guilt as I looked at her sad facial expression. Resting my bag on the coach, I slowly walked towards her.

Me: "You ok Shinohara? " I asked as I sat next to her. She slowly looked up at me and smiled weakly. I knew that behind that smile was a bunch of pain and sorrow. It was the same smile I gave to Ayumi and Satoshi every day.

Seiko: "Yah, I guess I'm just still bummed that Naomi dumped me. She never told me why, but I guess she found someone else. She must be with them now" She said sadly.

Me: " Don't worry, there's more fish in the sea." I said as I patted her back. I then awkwardly walked away, feeling terrible for making Seiko, the once always haply pervert she was, depressed.

Satoshi: "Yoshiki!" He exclaimed as he popped out of no where, engulfing me in a hug. I tensed up and almost punched him, but realized that that would be out of my character.

Me: "Hey man." I said as I returned the hug. We let go and I immediately felt like ripping my jacket off of me and throwing it into a pit of fire.

Satoshi: "So I guess now you're the only virgin left."

Me: "Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

Satoshi: "Morshige told me that he and Mayu plan to do it tonight, Ayumi and I are all set, and we know from the past that Naomi and Seiko aren't foreigners to toys." He explained laughing. I wanted to kick that smile right off of his face, but instead laughed with him, for two reasons. 1.) I had lost my innocence way back during my junior year and 2.) Because I was going through with my plan to hurt him in the deepest way possible.

Me: "We'll see." I joked, playing along with the idea that I hadn't had s*ex before.

Me: "Hey, where's Shinozaki ?" I asked, looking around me.

Satoshi: "Oh, she's upstairs setting up the tree. You can put your present up there if you want to." He said before walking away smiling.

'That smile won't be there for long.' I thought before I grabbed my bag and headed upstairs.

As I headed up to the second floor, I began to hear a soft voice humming. I instantly knew it was Ayumi, seeing as she was the only person in our group that listened to Vocaloid songs. I walked into the room she was in, and blushed at the fact that she was wearing the same suit as Suzomoto. Only problem: Same dress length, different heights.

Ayumi: "My bitter and my hot, Supaisu!" She began singing out loud as she stood on her toes to hang up an ornament. I got a nice shot of her pink underwear, causing me to become more flushed. Not being able to wait any longer, I went along with my plan.

Me: "That's not really a Christmas song you know?" I said as I closed the door behind me. I walked towards her as she turned around.

Ayumi: "Oh hi Kishinuma. This is embarrassing. Not even Satoshi knows I like Vocaloid songs." She explained as she blushed. She then noticed how close I was and backed up. I walked forward again.

Ayumi: "Um, what are you doing? And why's the door closed?" She asked as she began to look around the room frantically. I trapped her against the wall and slid my hand down her thighs.

Ayumi: "Eep! SAT-" I clasped my hand around her mouth.

Me: "Tsk, tsk, tsk. It seems you've been a bad girl this year Shinozaki. I have to punish you, and you wouldn't want Satoshi to walk in and see us like this would you?"She looked down and gasped, finally noticing that I had taken off my jacket to reveal my toned, naked chest.

I pressed my lips against her, forcing her mouth open and exploring it with my tongue. I unzipped her dress from behind, to which she responded with breaking the kiss.

Ayumi: "Please don't do this Kishinuma! Satoshi told me how you've liked me in highschool, but I thought you were over it!"

Me: "So the bastard told you everything huh? Even how I've slept with countless women, imagining that it was you I was f***ing? How every day I came home and cried myself to sleep because the girl I loved, who saved me from dropping out, loved my best friend? How I'd-

Ayumi: "But none of that is my fault! " She yelled out.

Me: "Well, if Satoshi can f*** you, so can I." I said as I thrusted into her. While she was destracted, I had pulled off her underwear, and pulled myself out of my boxers. I looked up at her, expecting to see her moaning, but instead saw her crying. I quickly pulled out and noticed blood. Is she on her period? Or is she-No! it can't! Can it?

Me: "You're a virign? " She simply nodded, probably in too much pain to speak.

Me: "But I thought you and Mochida-

Ayumi: "All we did was french kiss." She said before continuing to sob.

_I hugged her and caught her lips, kissing her in the gentlest way possible. Satoshi completely out of my mind, I took it slow, kissing every inch of her to take away the pain. Soon, she was begging me to take her, and I did. We ended up sweaty and naked in our friend's bed, but we didn't care. What about Satoshi, you ask? Oh we were caught all right, but you should've seen the look on his face when he saw us. His face when Ayumi had replied to his question of 'Ayumi, how could you!?' while crying hysterically, was even better. What had she said? _

_'I couldn't resist his spice.'_


	4. Gwiyomi

(**Read my note on my other fanfic, Kataomoi, for an explanation of my absence.) I suggest you listen to the song 'Gwiyomi' on YouTube before reading this. Enjoy! **

I can sense that he's looking at me, but I don't want to look at him. If I do, there's no telling what idiotic words will come out of my mouth. I shiver as I feel his soft and warm hands engulf mine in a raging cup of fire. He opens it up and begins tracing a heart shape into the palm of my hand. I try to move my hand out of his grasp, but he just holds me tighter. I accidentally knock the muffin off the table with my elbow, earning a slight chuckle from him as he continues to draw hearts and other various shapes in my hand. I only blush harder. I'm about to say something when the waitress shows up.

?:"Hi, I'm Yasuna, your waitress for the day. Can I get you anything? " She asks as she looks directly at Yoshiki, eyeing him as if he were some gigantic piece of cake she couldn't wait to sink her teeth in.

" Don't look at other girls! No matter what they 're mine !" I mentally shout at him in my mind. Of course, he doesn't hear me and continues to smile politely at the sl*t waitress.

Yoshiki: "Just a glass of milk for my girlfriend. " He said as he gestured towards me and squeezed my hand. I felt my face heat up once again as he stared at me.

I smiled as I glanced at the waitress, who frowned at the way Yoshiki looked at me.

Yasuna: "You got it." She said disheartedly as she walked off.

Yoshiki: "Well she was n-

Ayumi: " Please pinky promise me that you'll never leave me alone!" I suddenly shouted. I blushed at how loud I was, earning a few stares from other costumers.

Yoshiki: "That was a bit random, but ok." He chuckled as he grabbed my pinky and kissed it. He then opened up our hands and attached our first fingers.

Ayumi: "What are y-

Yoshiki: "It's how the Korean keep promises with their lovers." He said, flashing that smile that made my heart stop.

Yoshiki: "1+1= Gwiyomi "(Little cutie)

Then he put the peace sign above his head and made bunny ears. I copied him.

Yoshiki: "2+2= Gwiyomi"

He then made the okay sign, putting it over his eyes like glasses. Again I followed.

Yoshiki: "3+3= Gwiyomi, Gwiyomi, Gwiyomi! "

Next, he rested his head on the back of his hands, leaning forward to capture my lips. I squeak in surprise, blushing harder.

Yoshiki: "4+4= Gwiyomi"

After laughing at my outburst, he molded his hands into the shape of a heart, placing them over his chest while smiling.

Yoshiki: "5+5= Gwiyomi "

Before I could even blink, my legs were tightly pressed against the seat of the chair, preventing me from moving. Yoshiki slithered up from under the table, and pushed my back against the seat of the booth. If an egg landed on my face at that very moment, it would've been perfectly fried from the heat radiating from my face. The position we were in, his knees spreading my legs open while his hands conveniently dropped to my underwear, didn't help me at all.

Yoshiki: "In the next part I'm supposed to kiss you six times, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to limit myself to six." He whispered before he explored my mouth and palmed my 'lady bits.' Suddenly, Yoshiki broke the kiss and slithered back to his seat, leaving me breathlessly panting as he sipped from the glass of milk Yasuna had brought.

Ayumi: "I hate you." I said as I rested my head on the table, still trying to recover from Yoshiki' s teasing.

Yoshiki: "All your have to do is say the magic words, and I will answer." He said slyly as his foot found its way between my legs. I stifled a moan as I tried to push him away, only causing him to push harder.

Ayumi: "Please... *mumbles*"

Yoshiki: "What was that? I couldn't hear yo-

Ayumi: "Please take me!" I yelled, running out the coffe shop to avoid the accusing stares. Immediately as I left and rested on a nearby bench, I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

Ayumi: "You really love teasing me, don't you." I say in a fake upset tone.

Yoshiki: "Yup. It's a big turn on."

Ayumi: "Just shut up and take me home you big pervert!"

Yoshiki: "Whatever you say my princess. I also didn't forget about your earlier request. I'll be happy to give you what you desire." He whispered into my ear before placing a wet kiss on it.

That night, I got what I wanted. My cute boyfriend.

**Until the next update. Bye! P.S, with all of my homework, I let my cousin do the beginning. How'd she do?**


	5. Body Party

**Hey guys! How have you been. In case you haven't noticed by now, the chapters of this fanfic will follow the style of 'Dirty, clean.' Since the last chapter was about little cute things, this chapter will have a bit more adultry in it :3 Now on with it!**

"_Sigh_"

I expressed deeply as I pressed back into my seat. I put my left hand to my forehead, squeezing the middle of it to lessen the pain of my oncoming headache. I firmly grasped the steering wheel with my right hand, attempting to take out my frustration on it. My life at the moment was just spectacular! I had a rough day at the office with it being' Bring your kid to work day.' Let me tell you, it isn't easy completing mountains apon mountains of paperwork while a cacophony of children constantly rings in your ear. Yesterday, some wise guy hit a parked car, which started a bumper to bumper that caught my car. And to top it all off, Ayumi's on some trip in America to some performing school, Mass Art was it? Anyways, she's been gone for 2 months, and won't be back until three more pass! I can't take the stress of work and not being able to relax! Do you know how long it's been since I've last 'rubbed one off'!? Oh, what I'd do to just have 5 minutes alone with Ayumi, just to ease the dull pain in my-

_**BAM!**_

Me: "FOR F***'S F***ING D*** C*** SAKE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, simultaneously cursing the gods of karma for allowing my recycling bin to be coincidently placed in the middle of my drive way.

I slammed the car door shut, not evening caring about the plastic bottles that laid spewed across the yard. Since I was already running late this morning, I was too lazy to lock the door, granting me the opportunity to kick it open at this very second. I then threw my briefcase some 10 miles across the room, huffing as I dropped onto my bed. I immediately closed my eyes and ran my hands through my bleached hair. ( Some of my co-workers went to highschool with me, and thought it a funny joke to bleach my hair again as I caught some Z's.)

?: "Rough day at work? "

I shot up out of bed, regretting it as my head started to pound. I clutched my forehead as I stared at the 23 year-old female before me.

Me: "A-Ayumi? W-what are doing here?" I asked confusingly.

Ayumi: "We were givien a week off of our trip, so I came back to see how my Shiki was doing. Apparently, not so well." She giggled as she walked over to me.

Me: "You have no idea." I said, huffing out my breath when I fell backwards.

Ayumi: "Oh Yoshiki. What if I didn't come home today? What would you have done? And it's your birthday tomorrow. " She said as she played with my hair.

Yoshiki: "Too...tired..." I faked, earning a laugh and a tap on the forehead from Ayumi.

Ayumi: "I'll go get you an aspirin. " She said as she released the locks of my hair. I instantly felt cold, wanting her to continue her ministrations.

Yoshiki: "Wait!" I exclaimed as I grabbed her wrist.

Ayumi: "Hmm?" She asked as she acknowledged me.

Yoshiki: "Where's my kiss?"

I saw her lips curl up into a smile, as she leaned over me and pressed them to my forehead. As she pulled away, I wanted more.

Me: "Again?" I pleaded.

She kissed my forehead again, this time making the kiss longer and wetter.

Me: "Lower?"

She kissed my nose

Me: "Lowerrr."

She gently touched my lips with hers, setting off titillations in my stomach. She was the first to pull away, both of us panting gently on the other's face.

Ayumi: "I'm gonna go get that asprin before I get carried away ." She said smirking as she playfully pushed me back onto the bed, walking off a bit seductively.

* 1 minute passes*

* 5 minutes pass*

* 10 minutes pass*

Me: "Ayumi! " I whined, hating how long she was taking.

Ayumi: "I'm coming!" I heard her reply for the 5th time. Finally, I heard her small and nearly audible footsteps come from the bathroom.

Me: "Finally, it took you like 20 year-" I shut up as she walked into the room.

Ayumi: "What do you think?" She asked me as smirked slyly.

Ayumi had returned to the room in a see through v-neck so low, that I could see almost her entire cleavage. She failed to put on any pants, so I got a clear view of smooth and creamy legs. I was literally speechless as she throttled over to me, hair swaying behind her back as it was released from it's scrunchie confinement.

Ayumi: "Some one looks a bit lost for words." She whispered into my left ear, leaning in ever so slightly, that her chest stood proudly in front of my face.

I sensed that she was about to make another joke, therefore I took away her ability to. I grabbed her waist and her pushed onto me. I then proceeded to flip us over, causing her shirt to rise and giving me the most beautiful panty shot.

Ayumi: "Baby take your time now, there's no need to rush." She whispered before catching my ear between her teeth, gently grazing it.

I growled and tried to rip off her top, but felt two small hands prevent me from doing so.

Ayumi: "Let me get this started." She said as she slid further away from me onto the bed. She then began to pull off her top, but painstakingly slow. This caused me to growl louder. I pounced on her as if I was a hungry lion, catching his prey for the first time. She seemed surprised by actions and look, granting me the opportunity to plunge my tounge into her mouth. My hand slid beneath her shirt, playing with the hem of her bra in a teasing manner. This was payback. Ayumi then broke away from me, leaving us both panting.

Me: " I can do it slow now, tell me what you want." I panted into her ear.

Ayumi: " nng~ Yoshiki! " She moaned out when my hand went beyond the restrictions of her bra, way down to the city of the south. Her cry was good enough answer for me.

Me: " The things I wanna do to you." I chuckled into her ear before I reached for the hem of her black laced underwear.

_- Get down! Yureru mawaru fureru setsunai kimochi-_

Hearing the song, we both jumped from surprise. I then grabbed my phone, sweatdropping when the caller ID showed the name _Tamaki Suoh_, the company's employer. I took a couple of breaths before answering the phone.

Me: "U-um hello?"

Tamaki: "Ah yes, am I speaking to a Kishinuma Yoshiki?"

Me: "That would be me."

Tamaki: "Well then. Your boss left early today and forgot to tell you that you have to work an extra shift. I hope that won't be a problem. "

Me: "Wha! But today's my day o-

Tamaki: "Of course my very rich family can raise your salary by 50% if you complete this task."

Me: "Okay sir. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Tamaki: "That's the way you do it! Now if you don't mind me asking, what type of guy are you? Lolita, or no, you sound like she tsundere type. Or maybr the shy yet yander-"

I hung up the phone, not wanting to hear the ramblings of my job's idiotic yet rich employer. I then looked at Ayumi, feeling terrible for leaving her in such a state, and even worse for my own sexual build up with no release. To my surprise, she had a smirk on her face.

Me: "I'm really s-"

She shushed me with her finger, her playful smirk still evident on her face.

Ayumi: " I think all the teasing is kinda hot. Just get home quickly so you can get your birthday gift. " She said breathlessly.

With that, I bolted through the front door with all of my work stuff, hoping that my extra shift could end as soon as possible!

**Yeah, this chapter is over! I literally started this in September, and added a bit every day until I finished it. If you have any questions regarding my other fanfic, Kataomoi, please keep in mind that it is on hiatus. Anyways, until next time! :D**


End file.
